HH
by Rose151
Summary: Another Stickin' Around ficie! Stacy and Bradley are playing one day when someone comes over to push Stacy's buttons.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show, "Stickin' Around", any of the movie references, or Jessa's character. She's the idea of a friend on DeviantART. Hope u like!

***************************************************

Title: H-H.

Rated PG.

She was backed up in a corner, her gun shooting at anything that came near. Stacy Stickler was in the middle of an epic war against hoards of zombies that threatened her town. But she was all alone in this battle.

Where the heck was her partner?!

In the midst of it all, Stacy tripped on her own feet. That wasn't gonna stop her! At the pulling of her trigger, however, she came to realize she had run out of ammo.

"Dag, nab it!" She threw her gun toward the crowd.

This can't be it! There was still so much to fight for! In what she thought were her last moments, a distant cry was heard.

"HIT THE DECK!!"

A bomb suddenly dropped from the skies. Stacy barely had time to shield herself as it exploded, killing everything around her! The area was covered in smoke and debre… Suddenly, a figure dropped from the skies. The footsteps were coming closer. Stacy finally looked up to see someone looming over her, its presence shadowed by the smoke. It extended its hand…

"Come with me if you want to live."

The young warrior looked at the hand with a questionable stare…then swatted it away!

"Bradley! We're supposed to be reenacting the, 'Resident Evil' series - NOT the, 'Terminator' series, for your big, fat information!"

Visuals got clearer and it was indeed her partner Bradley. Who was supposed to be there with her helping out the whole time! He was dressed in the cool leather jacket attire with all the accessories: just like in the movie.

He pointed a finger to his head. "Not in here!"

Stacy let out an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible, B-Man!"

"Aw, come on, Stace! Don't stop now! We haven't even gotten to the futuristic evil robots that are fused with the infected Rage Virus zombies, yet!"

"That doesn't even make any sense! Why would there be a breed of half robots, half zombies, anyway?! And I hate that stupid, "Rage Virus" idea! They're zombies! Just call them zombies!"

"Hey, YOU'RE the one that wanted to reenact the 'RE' series! Besides, just killing zombies is SO yesterday! If you wanna do something, you gotta make it BIG!"

"Oh, yeah, right! Like the time you wanted to combine Frankenstein with Dracula! Yeah! THAT turned out REAL well!"

This didn't sit well with him. "You take that back! It's a cool idea to be able to create your own rampaging monster with a feared creature of the night combo! …Except when it wanted to feel love…and it having no reflection made it freak out and go out into the daylight…"

"No duh!" Stacy, proving her point, started to walk away.

"Well, all you had to do was take my hand and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

She scoffed. "Like I'd ever wanna hold YOUR hand! Who KNOWS where that thing's been!"

"Well I was ONLY trying to save your life back there!"

"Or you were trying to kill me with that bomb you dropped back there!" Stacy fought back. "Besides…I was doing fine…without your help…" She knew she was lying. She just didn't want to make herself seem weak in her friend's eyes. Always gotta protect herself… Hoping he didn't notice…

"Really? I could've sworn I just saw you lying on the ground, waiting for me to come and rescue you!"

…

"And your gun thrown over to the side there…"

DARN! WHY did he have to be so smart when she didn't want him to?! At least she had her face turned away. Then he could've seen the deepening blush that was developing on her–

He just noticed! "What's the matter, Stace? Embarrassed?" He started laughing.

"It's not funny, Bradley!" This only made her blush deeper.

"I think it is! Man! I knew you couldn't go at this alone! Looks like you need me more than you thought you did!"

He continued laughing, much to Stacy's dismay. But finally stopped when he noticed the death glare she was giving him.

Bradley sighed. "Alright-alright! I'm sorry! Look, how about we play something else. Ok? No more teasing! I promise! K?" He extended his hand again.

Stacy looked at the said hand. She knew she should take it – it wasn't a big deal! But something was holding her back. Something the young girl couldn't explain. Why was she hesitating?! It was only Bradley! …Right? There's no reason to be afraid of him! They've been friends for YEARS! She didn't know. But if she didn't do something soon-

"Stacy? You ok?"

She looked up. Giggling could be heard behind him.

"Isn't it obvious, Bradley? She's too scared!" Another presence arrived on the scene. It was a young girl, around Bradley's age, wearing one of those fancy dress shirts that you would only find in one of those kids clothing stores for the rich. With that was a wavy yellow skirt, a belt, and a pair of purple dressy sneakers.

"Oh. Hi, Jessa." Stacy said. Jessa only continued to stare at her - in the most annoyingly cocky manner that Stacy had ever seen!

"Admit it, Stickler! You're not qualified enough to handle something like this! But if that's the case," She moved in closer. "I might as well do your job for you." Jessa reached out her hand and slipped it into Bradley's.

Something in Stacy's mind snapped at that very moment.

To make matters worse, Jessa decided to make herself more comfortable by using her free hand to nudge him closer, making their shoulders touch.

"Right, Bradley?"

"Uhh… WHO are you?"

Jessa got slightly annoyed by this, but decided to shrug it off. "It's me, Jessa!"

He showed no change in facial expression.

"You know! The oh-so cute and lovable one who constantly showers you with gifts at every given moment?"

Nothing.

"We go to the same school together?"

Still nothing.

"The same class?!"

"Stace, do you know who this is?" That definitely didn't sit well for her!

Stacy chuckled. "It's funny how you spend all this time giving him all this stuff that he could ever possibly want, yet he STILL can't remember you!"

"But look at who's holding his hand." Jessa lifted their hand-holding up for Stacy to see clearly.

"Yeah, about tha-"

"Hush, you! I'm busy intimidating your friend here…" Jessa silenced Bradley's plea. She continued her, 'Stacy torture' by moving the free hand once again to hold on to already bonded pair. "See, Stickler. You've lost. Just accept that he and I are MENT for each other! You had your chances. But, unfortunately, they were of failure."

Something was floating in the air. They were of noises. Noises that could barely be heard. At least that what was going through Stacy Stickler's head at the moment. For all she could concentrate on was how unbelievably close Jessa was being to her friend. Her head was aching, body shaking, and head twitching. It was complete and utter torture to watch this! Make it stop.. Make it stop…

Jessa continued on. "What a pity." She sighed. "Just look at yourself. The signs are written everywhere. You love him. Don't you?"

Stacy's head shot up. "What?!" She barely let out.

"Don't deny it, Stickler. You love him. I can see it. I know because I can understand how you feel. Bradley's very lovable, isn't he?" She started petting the top of his head.

"What, what?!"

"Oh, I can see it now." Bradley got interrupted again. "The great and glorious life me and your precious, 'B-Man' will have together! Our first date…walking through the park in the middle of the night, with the stars and moon hanging in the sky…"

Stacy's heart was thumping.

"Our Senior prom…taking each others hand as we share a slow dance together…"

Pain bashing against her brain.

"And THEN…at that little gazebo at the park, we'll stand there - hand in hand - as we stare into each other's eyes…he'll take me in his arms as we share our first kiss to-"

Jessa was met with a fist colliding with her face. Holding on to her cheek, she looked up at the towering figure of Stacy standing before her. Eyes staring daggers into her soul.

"STACY?! What was that about?!" Bradley exclaimed in complete shock.

"Yeah, Stickler! What the-" And she was jumped. Unfortunately for Jessa, Stacy's rage haden't subsided yet, for she was being given a complete and utter pounding. For about a good 30 seconds. When she was finished, Stacy stood over her, gasping for air.

Bradley looked back and forth between his best friend and the figure lying on the ground. Should he be scared? "STACY!"

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Not looking back, Stacy proceeded to walk towards the boy who just witnessed a brutal beat-down, roughly grabbed his hand, and led him to walk past the poor girl lying on the ground. Maybe Stacy really needed Bradley after all.


End file.
